An Equal
by DolceBella
Summary: Narcissa was hurt by Lucius, and vowed to never fall for anyone but her equal. But who is her equal?


Disclaimer…I own nothing from Harry Potter, and if I did, I would not be writing a fan fiction. I also do not own the rights to any song in this fiction, not sure if this only going to be a one shot fictions yet.

A/N…for any of you who read my other story letters of lust and love, and are waiting for a sequel I apologize and I am sorry to say that I can't grantee if there will be one. I also apologize if this is a bad fic, but I am giving it my best and I apologize for any spelling and grammar mistakes.

Title- An Equal

Would you dance  
if I asked you to dance?  
Would you run  
and never look back?  
Would you cry  
if you saw me cry?  
And would you save my soul, tonight?

Narcissa Black sat in the corner of the large ballroom of Malfoy Manor, her blond hair was pulled up and an elegant lose strand fell on her pale face. Her blue eyes sparkled like diamonds and if you looked closely anyone would be able to tell that she was crying, but alas not in her world. A world of superficial pureblood wizards who would not notice if they lost their arms to a giant squid.

Narcissa sat in the corner because being the youngest Black sister at the tender age of 11, had no one to associate with at the Malfoy Family Balls. Of course, there was her sister Bella, but Bella was too interested in getting every boy in the world to notice her. Now, Narcissa would admit that her sister was pretty but not enough, and of course, her sister was seven years older than she was so no one would notice Narcissa. 'There goes Bella again, trying to get the Malfoy boy to look at her.' Narcissa though, as her blood ran cold at the thought of the Malfoy boy.

Lucius Malfoy was an evil good for nothing prat as far as Narcissa Black was concerned. It was a year to the day when Narcissa first meet Lucius, oh how she hated him. He always had to be right, even if he was wrong. However, a girl had to admit that Lucius Malfoy was a god among wizard kind. He was bloody gorgeous; Michelangelo's David could not hold a candle to Lucius Malfoy. Not that Narcissa would ever admit that, after all Lucius made her feel like a fool.

_"Lucius, come outside with me?" a ten-year-old Narcissa asked him._

_Lucius__ gave her a how-dare-you-speak-to-me look and said "Why would I go outside with you? One its raining, two you're a silly little girl not even in Hogwarts yet, three I find you to be like an annoying piece of dirt that I can't scrape from the bottom of my shoe"_

_At that, Narcissa held her head high, she would never let him see her cry, so instead she smirked and walked outside into the rain and danced. To anyone on the outside looking in at Narcissa they would see a girl who was having the time of her life, but underneath Narcissa perfect exterior she was hurt. She cried at what Lucius said, she wanted him to see her for what she was, an intelligent young women who would conquer the world._

Ah, Narcissa remembered that day; it was the day that Narcissa vowed never to let any man destroy her. Narcissa swore she would never settle for any man, she would only settle for an equal. Assuming she would settle at all. However, Narcissa knew that she would have to settle eventually or else she would be cast out of the family like her eldest sister.

Would you swear  
that you'll always be mine?  
Or would you lie?  
would you run and hide?  
Am I in too deep?  
Have I lost my mind?  
I don't care...  
You're here tonight.

Seven years later, Lucius Malfoy sat in his study in Malfoy Manor, he was reading over an invitation that he stupidly said yes to. 'I don't want to go to the Black-Lestrange wedding,' Lucius thought coldly. 'Well at least now I won't have to deal with Bella hanging all over me trying to make me notice her, good thing she's getting married.' Lucius thought while smirking at the idea of the Black sisters.

It is not that Lucius did not think Bella was beautiful because by the grace of Merlin she was; it was just that is all she was. Well excluding the fact that she is insane but that does not help matters. Lucius, wanted more than just beauty in a wife, but Lucius was not getting any younger and all of his friends where married or engaged so it was time to find a wife. 'I guess I'll be wife shopping at this wedding,' Lucius thought and with that he apperated to the place of the wedding.

"Ah, Lucius how good of you to show up early," Lestrange said with a glint in his eyes.

'Well he is in love with Bella, poor chap,' Lucius thought than said, "Well yes, I didn't want to upset the Bride on her lovely wedding day." With that, Lucius left to find a seat.

The wedding went off without a hitch and everyone looked happy but Lucius, Lucius did a very unMalfoy like thing, when Bella walked down the isle, he stared in awe. She was more beautiful than Lucius remember. "Hmm maybe a marriage for beauty wouldn't be so bad...'

Before Lucius could finish his train of thought he heard a women scream at who assumed to be her boyfriend. Lucius turned to look and he was not prepared for the goddess he saw. He would have to ask Bella, who she was later, but for now, he would just take in her beauty and listen to what she was saying to a very ugly looking boy with pale skin and oddly greasy hair.

Narcissa Black stood unaware of the steel blue eyes upon her, with her boyfriend Severus Snape. Well her soon to be ex-boyfriend once she finished explaining. While Narcissa was waiting for him to finish with his proposal, Narcissa placed her small hands on the waistline of her dress to smooth out the seems of the black lace that circled around the straight red dress. Narcissa looked amazing in this dress, the strapless corset top fit her like a glove and straight bottom half had black lace around the waist that fell to the floor and flared by her ankles.

"…so Narcissa dear what I am trying to say is that I think we should get married since we have graduated Hogwarts and all, it only seems right. Don't you agree?" Severus looked at Narcissa waiting for an answer.

'Bugger I missed the first part of his proposal but wait why do I care I am not going to say yes anyway, I feel bad breaking his heart but I have to,' Narcissa thought and than switched from sorrow to anger and said " Absolutely…not."

"I knew you would agree. Wait, what did you say?" realization hit Severus, he looked shocked.

Before Narcissa could give her I want an equal speech a cold voice appeared out of nowhere, but as soon as she heard it, she knew it was Lucius.

"I believe she said absolutely not. So if I where you I'd leave and try and wash some of that grease out of your hair maybe next time you'll get a maybe."

Severus looked hurt and walked away Narcissa who was now angrier than a captured hippogriff turned to Lucius, but was silenced once again by his voice.

"I'm sorry for interfering with your personal life my dear, but I couldn't let a beauty such as yourself be bothered with, him." Lucius nodded in the direction Severus went before continuing, "My name is Lucius Malfoy, and I don't believe I know you?" His eyes were shinning as if he had just won some great prize.

"Firstly Lucius, I hate that you interfered in my personal life, and your apology means nothing to me. Secondly, I know whom you are so there where no need for the introductions. Thirdly ….stop staring at me as if I am some prize that you have just won and will be put on a shelf in Malfoy Manor to be looked at once a year…Now where was I? Ah yes, thirdly, you know me, I have not changed that much in seven years. I am Narcissa, Narcissa Black." Narcissa finished with a satisfied smirk on her flawless face.

Lucius took a step back his head was spinning. 'A girl talked back to him, Lucius Malfoy.' Was his first thought next he thought. 'Great Merlin! This beautiful beyond words of a girl is Narcissa, miss thorn in my side Black."

Narcissa let a small giggle escape her lips, the look on Lucius face was priceless, he was confused and shocked, and it was the most amazing feeling to know that you are the reason for the lack of words coming from Lucius trembling lip.

Lucius smirked and offered his arm to Narcissa, and said, "Well my dear seven years in a long time, what do you say we play catch up?" His eyes had a determination in them like never before. Gracefully without saying anything, Narcissa took the arm of her one and only equal and walked out of the ballroom.

Would you tremble  
if I touched your lips?  
Would you laugh?  
Oh please tell me this.  
Now would you die  
for the one you loved?  
Hold me in your arms, tonight.

A year to Bella's wedding Narcissa Black became Narcissa Malfoy. Her and Lucius had the fairytale, everything. When they were together, it was as if gold fell from the heavens. That was until Voldermort appeared. He threatened everything, he promised to kill Narcissa if Lucius did not become one of his death eaters.

"Lucius don't do it! Find another way, ask Albus, ask anyone for help just don't leave me!" Narcissa demanded close to tears, but she would never let him witness her cry.

"Darling, don't you see!" Lucius said as he held her up by her shoulders, "I have to become one of his, he'd said he'd kill you and I wouldn't put it past him. I am not losing you, you are my life, and without you, I cannot live. Darling I am not leaving you I will come back, always, even if I die, I promise you I will come back. What we have is for eternity, true love my darling, and I am protecting you." With that, Lucius pulled Narcissa into his arms and held her, oh how he loved her. He never wanted to see her cry, or bring her pain. All he wanted was to keep her safe and hold her in his arms forever.

"I don't like it. There has to be another way, this man has made my sister crazy, I could not bare it if I lost you as well. Lucius stay in my arms tonight?" Narcissa pleaded, tears falling from her eyes. Lucius looked at his wife, and swung her into his arms and walked her into their room and went to bed.

I can be your hero, baby.  
I can kiss away the pain.  
I will stand by your forever.  
You can take my breath away.

Narcissa walked around the manor, lost in her own thoughts. 'Today is the day, the ministry either lets Lucius go and lets him come home to be and Draco or they take him away and cause his death.' At that thought, the clock chimed two, Draco walked into the room, and for a brief moment, Narcissa could have sworn it was Lucius himself. 'Draco is exactly like his father, physically and mentally.'

"Mother," Draco spoke, like his father he paused before continuing, "Are you alright? You should eat something?"

"Am I alright? Draco today is the day I find out if your Father comes home or if he dies. Draco I can't lose him, I won't I should be with him right now but I am not, he doesn't want me there if they decide to no let him out." Narcissa looked at her son, oh how innocent he was. "Draco do you love your father?"

Draco looked at his mother, with an are-you-serious-look and than softly spoke, "Yes, I do. All Dad has ever done was shown me love, he's never done anything bad to be, he's never yelled at me, and well I can't picture my life with out him and I don't want to." The sincerity in his words could have been obvious to the dumbest of people but that did not matter, the truth was Draco was scared, cause he knew if his Father was not let out his Mother would, and well she would not be alive much longer. As if some more powerful force heard his silent prayer, his Father walked up behind his Mother and pulled her into an embrace never to let her go again.

"I couldn't image my life without you either Draco," Lucius spoke and than to Narcissa "Darling, I love you and I told you I would always return to you." Lucius turned Narcissa around, with the gentlest touch wiped a tear from her face, and hugged her with everything he had.

Draco walked over and placed his arms around his Father and his Mother, Lucius moved one arm so it would be around his son as well as his wife who he loved with everything he had. From that moment on, Lucius and Narcissa never left each other's sides. The Dark lord was gone, and they ever all safe and happy. For the first time since Lucius and Narcissa were married nothing tried to take them away from each other and nothing ever would.


End file.
